


You, Dear

by rosetinter



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/F, taz just needs to be happy, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinter/pseuds/rosetinter
Summary: A night of sad drinking turns into a meeting of two women that just want to enjoy each other's company.Really short Lesbian!Taz fic without much romance bc I'm useless and can't write right now.





	You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more for this fic but I've been in hospital and dealing with some stuff so I wrote a longer version before this but I despised it with all my heart so here's a short version that I still hate.

The bar was small and tucked away from all the bustle of the main strip which was almost permanently filled with loud, drunk ensigns and trainees. It was a perfect place for people that preferred to drink their poison without blaring pop music and erratic dancing, Taz is one of those people. It had been a bad day, she woke up in a bad mood and those negative feelings clung and ate her like alien bug larvae all day. Which is how she finds herself sat in a dive bar nursing a strong jack and coke and barely paying attention to whatever sport was playing on the TV next to the bar. Her phone sits heavy in her pocket, Up was probably worried sick by now due to her storming out of the 15A2 common room 4 hours ago. Taz willed herself to call or at least text him some assurance that yes she's fine and doesn't need any help (hah) but words seemed meaningless and try as she might she couldn't muster enough energy to text her commander and best friend of the last decade back.

'Dead God I'm such a fucking mess' This thought along with many others of familiar themes were the only things racing around her head tonight. She takes a swig large enough to finish her drink and stalks out of the bar into the dry heat of the night. There's two options; go home and face up to the crew who will undoubtedly still be up at this time or fuck about the town for a while. Option two didn't involve potentially opening up and talking about feelings so it was decided quickly as Taz set off to nowhere in particular. The bitter taste of self loathing lingered on her lips and the lack of control I've ever emotions only made her speed up, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Horrible night ain't it?" 

The soft voice came from Taz' left, when she turned around her eyes met with the soft hazel pair of the woman next to her. The woman was pretty with long dark hair falling past her shoulders and a sympathetic smile etched on to her face for the admittedly exhausted looking Latina next to her.

"You could say that I guess" Taz says as she attempts to chuckle but only manages a slightly high pitched breath of air.

"I'm Xochi by the way. Sorry for getting up in your shit but you looked like you needed someone right now" The woman, Xochi Taz reminded herself, punctuated her statement with an endearing crooked smile.

"Taz. Nice name" 

"You are a woman of few words Taz. Listen if this is making you uncomfortable I can leave please just let me know but you really are a beauty and now your whole mysterious lady shtick is making me want to stick around for the night" Xochi looked hopeful and Taz found that she didn't want this woman to leave. She was enchanting in both nature and looks and all Taz wanted to do was kiss her. 

This instant infatuation was new to Taz, her relationships during the robot war were fleeting and lacked serious romantic connections. Her own need to be close to this new woman was both exhilarating and utterly terrifying. But as Xochi suggested a small park nearby Taz found herself comfortably strolling alongside her their hands slowing intertwining as they walked into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this I'm only publishing because I promised. Commenting/kudosing is much appreciated!


End file.
